Petite Sarah
by Pomme
Summary: Chapitre unique. Une nouvelle Sarah...


Salut à tous ! Ceci est ma première fic sur JAG. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Pour me joindre : marion.c@frisoo.freesurf.fr

Sinon, un site d'une copine sur les séries télé : 

Comme d'hab', les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et c'est bien dommage 

Cette fic se situe après l'épisode 12 (Guerre invisible) de la saison 7.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

P.S. : Merci à Eléna pour la première lecture et pour ses commentaires et merci à ma mère (si, si !) pour ses corrections.

PETITE SARAH 

_Sur une route proche de l'hôpital militaire de Bethesda, 01h19 GMT_

Une voiture roule à vive allure. Le conducteur jette des regards inquiets vers sa passagère qui a baissé son dossier et gémit. Elle est tournée vers la vitre. 

Homme : Ça va ma chérie ?

Femme : Non, j'ai mal au ventre, j'ai mal à la tête, j'ai la tête qui tourne…

Un silence se fait. Tout à coup, l'homme aperçoit la base militaire sur sa droite.

Homme : Regarde, une base militaire ! C'est Bethesda, il y a un hôpital !

Il ralentit et se présente au militaire de garde, la barrière étant baissée.

Homme : Ouvrez-moi cette barrière ! Vite !

Militaire : Vous ne pouvez pas passer. C'est réservé aux militaires.

Homme : Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ! dit-il avec colère. Ma femme est malade ! C'est un hôpital ici, donc je veux entrer pour voir un médecin.

Militaire, calme : Je comprends mais vous n'êtes pas autorisé à entrer. Par ailleurs nous ne faisons pas les urgences.

Homme : C'est inadmissible ! Si vous ne m'ouvrez pas, je défonce la barrière !

A ce moment, un autre homme arriva.

Militaire, faisant un salut : Bonsoir capitaine.

Capitaine : Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ?

Homme : Ma femme est malade et votre imbécile de troufion ne veut pas nous laisser entrer ! 

Capitaine : Vous permettez que je regarde comment elle va ? Je vous dirai si elle peut tenir jusqu'à un hôpital civil.

Il s'approche de la portière de la femme.

Homme : il n'est pas question qu'on reparte d'ici sans qu'elle ait été soignée !

Le capitaine ouvre la portière et, après avoir salué la dame, la regarde rapidement, prend son pouls, lui pose quelques questions puis se redresse et regarde le mari.

Capitaine : Votre femme a effectivement besoin de soins rapides mais je tiens à vous informer que nous n'avons pas d'obstétricien dans notre établissement.

Homme : Et alors ? Elle est enceinte mais elle ne doit pas encore accoucher, elle n'en est qu'à son 8ème mois ! C'est autre chose donc vous pouvez vous en charger.

Capitaine : Au contraire, je pense que ça a à voir avec sa grossesse. Nous allons faire ce que nous pouvons. Ouvrez la barrière, dit-il au militaire. Monsieur, suivez-moi.

West Union Station, 01h53 GMT 

Harm, habillé en civil, était dans la cuisine devant les plaques, trois verres de vin posés sur le bar, sur fond de jazz. Sturgis le rejoint au bar et prend son verre. Serguei est assis dans le canapé

Sturgis : Alors, ta Corvette se porte bien ?

Harm : C'est génial, elle roule parfaitement !

Serguei : Il en prend soin comme on prend soin d'un bébé ! Tous les soirs, il la lave, il lui parle… Pour un peu il lui passerait de la musique douce !

Harm : Te moque pas ! J'y tiens beaucoup !

Sturgis : Oh mais personne n'en doute ! On trouve juste dommage que tu réserves ces faveurs à une voiture plutôt qu'à une dame. Tu sais, une colonel brune que tu prends soigneusement soin d'éviter au bureau !

Harm : Mais je ne l'évite pas ! C'est juste que… ces derniers temps nos affaires ne permettent pas qu'on se voit plus souvent !

Serguei : Menteur, tu m'as dit toi-même que tu avais demandé à l'amiral des affaires qui te faisait bouger loin !

Sturgis : Et c'est vraiment gentil de sa part parce que vous faites une équipe extraordinaire tous les deux. Entendons-nous, je ne me plains aucunement de travailler avec le colonel ! Mais il est peut-être temps que tu fasses un pas vers elle, tu ne crois pas ?

Harm : C'est compliqué… C'est ma meilleure amie et je ne veux pas perdre cela.

Sturgis : Alors tu préfères te rendre malheureux pour toujours ? Ne pas fonder de famille ? Parce que je ne te vois pas fonder une famille avec qui que ce soit d'autre…

Harm : Je ne veux pas la blesser … Et puis qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle accepterait ?… Bon, le dîner est prêt. A table !

La soirée continue tranquillement sans que le sujet « Sarah » ne soit à nouveau abordé.

_4 jours plus tard, QJ du JAG, Falls Church, Virginie, 13h15 GMT_

Harm sort de l'ascenseur, sa casquette blanche sous le bras, entre dans la pièce principale et se dirige vers son bureau quand il est arrêté par Harriet.

Harriet : Bonjour capitaine. L'amiral vous attend dans son bureau.

Harm : Bonjour Harriet. Merci, je m'y rends tout de suite.

Il se dirige alors vers le bureau de son supérieur et frappe à la porte. En entrant, il remarque immédiatement Mac debout devant le bureau de l'Amiral. Elle ne s'est pas retournée à son entrée.

Chegwidden : Bonjour Capitaine. Repos. Je vous ai fait venir pour vous confier à tous les deux une affaire délicate. En fait, le sujet est sensible pour l'armée puisque c'est un civil qui nous accuse de négligence et en particulier une personne. Il s'agit d'un Capitaine, médecin à Bethesda, qui est accusé d'homicide volontaire.

Harm : Et lui, que dit-il ?

Chegwidden : Vous lui demanderez pendant votre enquête. Il s'est occupé de la femme de ce Monsieur…Simons, qui était elle aussi une civile.

Mac : Mais que faisaient-ils dans un hôpital militaire ?

Elle n'a pas parlé depuis qu'il est arrivé. Il lui jette un coup d'œil et la trouve, comme à chaque fois, vraiment belle. Un instant il repense à la conversation qu'il a eue avec Sturgis et son frère quelques jours avant.

Chegwidden : Capitaine ? …Capitaine vous êtes avec nous ?

Harm : Excusez-moi monsieur.

Chegwidden : Je disais donc, que cela restait à déterminer mais que visiblement le Capitaine Mallone les a laissé entrer au vu de l'état de la dame…. D'autres questions ? … Très bien, voici le dossier. J'aimerais que cette affaire soit rapidement résolue. Vous pouvez disposer.

Mac et Harm laissent l'amiral seul dans son bureau, qui, les voyant sortir si distants l'un envers l'autre, ne peut retenir un soupir . 

Les deux avocats se dirigent vers le bureau du capitaine pour travailler le dossier. Après y avoir passé 2 heures, ils décident de se rendre chez le capitaine Mallone qui a été relevé de ses fonctions le temps de l'enquête.

_Domicile du Capitaine Mallone, 15h41 GMT_

Harm : Bonjour capitaine. Nous sommes les avocats chargés de l'enquête sur le décès de Mme Simons.

Mallone : Capitaine, Colonel, je vous en prie, entrez.

Après s'être installés dans le salon avec un café, l'interrogatoire commence.

Mac : Racontez-nous ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là.

Mallone : J'étais de garde et je suis sorti pour fumer une cigarette quand j'ai entendu des éclats de voix à l'entrée. Je m'y suis rendu et j'ai rencontré M. et Mme Simons. Lui était très en colère, elle, et bien…elle n'était vraiment pas bien : très pâle, le pouls rapide, des sueurs, à la limite de l'évanouissement. Je me suis dit qu'elle n'était pas en état de se rendre jusqu'à un hôpital civil. C'est pour cela que j'ai proposé au mari de m'en occuper tout en le prévenant qu'il n'y avait pas de spécialiste chez nous.

Harm : Excusez-moi mais vous êtes médecin, vous devez pouvoir prendre en charge toutes les situations, non ?

Mallone : Vous savez, je suis chirurgien orthopédiste et ma pratique de l'obstétrique remonte à plus de 10 ans, pendant mes études. Et je n'avais pas vu de femme enceinte depuis !

Mac : Continuez.

Mallone : Nous l'avons emmenée en salle de réveil. Pendant que je l'examinais, j'ai demandé à l'infirmière d'appeler le Dr Deltant. C'est un ami à moi qui est gynécologue. Il m'a dit pouvoir arriver en ¾ d'heure. J'ai constaté que le travail avait commencé mais la mère était très mal : sa tension était très élevée, son bilan hépatique très perturbé, une douleur épigastrique, des céphalées intenses, plus le temps passait, plus elle était somnolente…

Le médecin a du mal à raconter cette histoire. Les deux avocats n'osent pas l'interrompre.

Mallone : Je savais que c'était une pré-éclampsie et j'ai commencé à la traiter mais je ne connaissais pas exactement le traitement. J'ai essayé de rappeler plusieurs fois mon ami mais il ne répondait pas. Le bébé était sur le point de sortir, nous avons donc procédé à l'accouchement. Par chance une infirmière ayant passé 5 ans en obstétrique était présente. Tout s'est bien déroulé, il est né une petite fille qui va bien. 

A cette évocation, un mince sourire nait sur les lèvres du médecin.

Mallone : Mais par la suite, tout s'est compliqué : la mère saignait abondamment, nous l'avons transfusée puis elle s'est mise à convulser… Nous avons tout tenté, je vous le jure mais elle …, elle est décédée.

Un silence se fait dans la pièce. Puis l'interrogatoire reprend.

Mac : Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas attendu l'arrivée de l'obstétricien ?

Mallone : Elle n'aurait sûrement pas tenu jusque là. Et si on faisait traîner l'accouchement, l'enfant risquait de ne pas en sortir vivant. Je sais que c'est de ma faute, je n'étais pas compétent, j'aurais du l'envoyer dans un autre hôpital…

Harm : Calmez-vous capitaine. Vous avez fait ce qui vous semblait le mieux. 

A ce moment-là, le portable de Harm se met à sonner.

Harm : Excusez-moi.

Il sort de la pièce et décroche.

Harm : Oui ?

Bud : Capitaine, il y a un certain M. Simons ici qui est en train de s'énerver en demandant après vous.

Harm : Merci Lieutenant, je préviens Mac et nous arrivons. Vous pouvez le faire patienter dans mon bureau ? Et Bud …

Bud : Oui ?

Harm : Essayez de le calmer ! A tout de suite.

Après s'être excusés auprès du capitaine Mallone, ils repartent pour le JAG.

_QG du JAG, Falls Church, Virginie, 17h02GMT_

A la sortie de l'ascenseur, Mac et Harm discutent de l'affaire en cours.

Mac : Il faudrait qu'on interroge ce sergent …Webster, celui qui était de garde à l'entrée ce soir là.

Harm : Ainsi que tout le personnel infirmier et ce Dr Deltant.

Bud : Madame, Monsieur, l'amiral veut vous voir.

Mac : Et M. Simons, il est toujours dans le bureau de Harm ?

Bud : Justement, je crois…

Chegwidden : Colonel, Capitaine, dans mon bureau immédiatement ! interrompt l'amiral sur un ton sans appel.

Après s'être installé, l'amiral prend la parole :

Chegwidden : J'ai la joie de vous annoncer que le procès dans l'affaire Mallone commence dans 2 jours.

Mac : Le procès ? Mais je croyais qu'il s'agissait juste d'une enquête ?

Chegwidden : Exact mais M. Simons a des amis très haut placés et nous ne pouvons pas y échapper.

Harm : De quoi le capitaine est-il accusé ?

Chegwidden : D'homicide involontaire et de négligence. Evidemment je vous charge tous les deux de la défense. Vous pouvez disposer.

En sortant du bureau de JAG, Harm se tourne vers sa collègue : 

Harm : On se partage les interrogatoires et on se retrouve chez moi ce soir pour faire le point ?

Mac, après un instant d'hésitation : Je prends l'obstétricien, le sergent et l'anesthésiste.

Harm : Très bien : je prends donc les deux infirmières et l'aide-soignant. A 20h00 ?

Mac : Parfait pour moi.

Sur ce, ils partent chacun dans leur bureau, prendre leurs affaires avant de rendre visite aux divers témoins.

_Dans la voiture de Mac, 00h26 GMT_

Mac se rend chez Harm pour qu'ils puissent discuter de cette histoire. Celle-ci la touche beaucoup, bien qu'elle n'en laisse rien paraître à son collègue. Le décès de cette femme, au décours de son accouchement, lui rappelle combien elle se sent seule ces derniers temps. Il n'y a plus Mic, ou au moins la présence de quelqu'un qui tienne à elle. « Il y a Harm » songea-t-elle. « Mais qu'est-il vraiment pour moi ? » La sonnerie de son portable interrompt le cours de ses pensées. Elle se gare sur le bord de la route avant de répondre.

Mac : Allo ?

Chloé : Salut Mac ! Comment ça va ? 

Mac : Chloé ! Ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre ! Comment ça va à la ferme ? Et avec ton ami ?

Chloé : Tout se passe bien à la ferme. Et puis j'ai eu Papa au téléphone hier, il devrait venir me voir bientôt. Et pour mon ami, et bien, il est un peu plus qu'un ami… Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : comment vas-tu ?

Mac : Bien. Le boulot me prend du temps… Je suis ravie pour ton ami et toi.

Chloé : N'essaie pas de détourner la conversation. Tu sais parfaitement que tu ne m'as toujours pas donné la réponse que j'attendais mais je vais être plus clair. Avec Harm, comment ça va ? 

Mac : Comme d'habitude… D'ailleurs, je vais chez lui pour qu'on travaille une affaire.

Chloé : Juste pour ça ? Tu devrais en profiter !

Mac : Chloé ! Doucement ! 

Chloé : Qu'est-ce que tu risques ? Perdre un ami ? Tu sais parfaitement que c'est faux, vous tenez trop l'un à l'autre pour rester éloignés très longtemps. Et puis il serait peut-être temps que tu …

Mac : Attention à ce que tu vas dire ! Il faut que je te laisse, je vais finir par être en retard.

Chloé : Je t'appelle demain et j'espère que tu me diras que la nuit a été trop courte !

Mac tente de répliquer mais son amie a déjà raccroché. Après avoir poussé un grand soupir, elle remet le contact et démarre.

_West Union Station, 00h59 GMT_

Harm , dans la cuisine, débouche une bouteille de vin blanc après avoir sorti deux verres du placard. Il regarde sa pendule. Elle ne va plus tarder. Comme pour ne pas le démentir, deux coups sont frappé au même instant. Un sourire aux lèvres, Harm va ouvrir à son amie.

Harm : Bonsoir. Entrez, je vous en prie.

Mac : Merci Capitaine. 

Elle jette un coup d'œil dans ce salon qu'elle connaît  bien mais qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis longtemps. Harm, de retour dans la cuisine, la regarde faire, appréciant de la voir à nouveau chez lui. A un instant, leurs regards se croisent.

Harm : Moi aussi ça m'a manqué… Vous venez, le dîner est près. On discutera de tout cela après.

Mac : Non seulement vous avez eu le temps de mener trois entretiens mais en plus vous avez eu le temps de faire la cuisine ! lui dit-elle avec un regard amusé.

Harm : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ! On ne se refait pas ! Quand je reçois une jolie fille, il faut toujours que je montre mes talents ! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles.

Mac : Qu'avez-vous fait de Serguei ? continue-t-elle après un blanc.

Harm : Il est allé voir un match avec Sturgis. Il s'est sûrement dit que nos conversations d'avocats ne lui conviendraient pas. Avez-vous des nouvelles de Chloé ?

Mac : Je viens de l'avoir au téléphone. Elle va très bien. Elle a un petit copain !

Harm : C'est vrai ? Et quand comptez-vous l'imiter ?

Mac : Ça, matelot, je n'en sais rien. Encore faut-il que l'occasion se présente !

Harm : Sarah, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous n'avez pas quelques soupirants ?

Un instant, elle reste sans voix. Il l'a appelée par son prénom ! Depuis quand n'a-il pas fait ça ? Que c'est agréable ! Après tout Chloé avait peut-être raison. Et puis la situation ne peut pas rester sans évoluer.

Mac : Et bien, en fait, un seul m'intéresse. J'attends juste qu'il se décide ! lui répond-elle avec un regard aguicheur.

Ce fut au tour de Harm d'être déstabilisé. Est-ce une invitation ? Mais lui, est-il prêt ? La voir en face de lui ce soir, c'est vraiment bien, elle lui a manqué à un point… A ce moment là, il comprend qu'il ne pourra jamais se passer d'elle. Oh, il le savait déjà mais là, l'évidence lui saute aux yeux. Maintenant reste à savoir comment il doit s'y prendre. Il la connait depuis si longtemps mais il lui reste encore tellement de choses à découvrir…

Harm : Ne désespérez pas. Je suis sûr qu'avec une fille aussi belle, intelligente, intéressante que vous, il ne peut que succomber ! 

Il laisse un silence puis enchaîne.

Harm : Alors, et vos entretiens ?

Le reste de la soirée est consacré à leur affaire en cours. Tous les deux ressentent de la peine pour cet homme qui a perdu sa femme dans un moment qui aurait dû être un des plus heureux de leur vie mais ils ne comprennent pas son acharnement à vouloir faire condamner le capitaine Mallone. Ils établissent leur ligne de défense, la liste des témoins à faire comparaître et se répartissent les tâches pour le lendemain.

_Quartier du JAG, Falls Church, Virginie, 12h58 GMT_

Mac est déjà dans son bureau quand Harm arrive. Il vient la saluer puis se dirige vers son bureau. Il travaille pendant deux heures puis, ayant besoin d'une pause, il décide d'aller boire un café. Quand il entre dans la cuisine, sont déjà présents Bud, Harriet et Sturgis.

Harm : Et bien dites-moi, personne ne travaille ici !

Mac, qui arrive derrière lui : Vous non plus, il me semble !

Sturgis : Alors, comment se présente votre affaire ?

Mac : Et bien, je crois que nous avons de bonnes chances mais le temps de préparation a été plutôt court. En fait, j'aurais espéré qu'on ait un peu plus de temps et éviter peut-être d'aller jusqu'au tribunal.

Harriet : Oui, je ne comprends pas que cet homme puisse en vouloir au médecin. C'est vraiment triste ce qui lui arrive mais il ferait mieux de s'occuper de sa fille plutôt que de chercher à venger sa femme.

Harriet échange un regard triste avec son mari, qui la prend dans ses bras. Cette histoire lui rappelle son deuxième accouchement. Un blanc se fait dans la conversation, la détresse d'Harriet étant visible par tous.

Bud : Au fait, nous aimerions beaucoup vous avoir à dîner le week-end prochain, tous les trois ainsi que l'amiral. Evidemment, vous pouvez venir accompagné.

Harm, après une seconde d'hésitation : Je viendrai avec plaisir, Bud. Sarah, me feriez-vous le plaisir de m'accompagner ?

Sturgis lève un sourcil, étonné de la proposition à peine cachée de son ami. Mac, quant à elle, frissonne à l'audition de son prénom. Comme à chaque fois qu'il le prononce, elle sent des papillons partout dans son corps. Et puis là, il lui propose de se rendre en couple chez les Roberts ! Elle ne voit qu'une réponse à donner : elle lui fait son plus beau sourire et lui répond avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Mac : Ce sera avec grand plaisir, Capitaine. Bon, il faut que j'y retourne.

Et elle quitte la pièce. Harm, après avoir fini sa tasse de café sans dire un mot, repartlui aussi travailler. Les trois autres n'ont pas prononcé un mot depuis la réponse du colonel. Une fois le pilote sorti, Bud se risque à faire une remarque : 

Bud : J'ai l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode. Pas vous ?

Sturgis : Les prochains jours risquent d'être intéressants.

Harriet se contente de sourire et d'embrasser son mari avant de sortir de la pièce.

La journée se passe calmement, chacun vacant à ses occupations.

_QG du JAG, Falls Church, Virginie, 13h07 GMT_

Harm sort de l'ascenseur pour se rendre au tribunal. Il est interpellé par Mac qui arrive avec le Capitaine Mallone.

Mac : Bonjour Capitaine. En forme ?

Harm : Bonjour Colonel. Je suis plus en forme que jamais. On est partis ?

Mallone : Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix. 

Et tous les trois entrent dans la pièce et se dirigent vers la table de la défense. Le procès débute par le témoignage du Dr Deltant. 

Mac : Quels étaient vos rapports avec le Capitaine Mallone ?

Doc : Nous étions au lycée ensemble. On est amis depuis ce temps-là. On a choisi des voies différentes mais nous ne nous sommes jamais perdus de vue. Nos femmes sont amies. Nous nous voyons toutes les semaines pour un match de basket.

Mac : Docteur, pouvez-vous nous raconter ce qui s'est passé pour vous le soir de la mort de Mme Simons ?

Doc : Vers 20h30, j'étais à mon domicile, une infirmière de Bethesda m'a appelé, me disant que le Dr Mallone voulait me parler. Il avait visiblement besoin de mon aide pour une patiente qu'il venait de recevoir, une civile. Il m'a décrit ce qui arrivait à Mme Simons. Je lui ai conseillé quelques examens complémentaires indispensables tout en lui disant que j'arrivais. J'ai pris ma trousse et suis parti. Je suis arrivé à Bethesda vers 21h20, il y avait des embouteillages. Mme Simons était encore en vie mais dans une situation plus que précaire. Malgré  tous nos efforts, le Dr Mallone, l'anesthésiste et moi, nous n'avons rien pu faire.

Mac : Pensez-vous qu'il aurait été préférable qu'elle soit dirigée vers un hôpital civil équipé pour gérer l'obstétrique ?

Doc : D'après ce que Paul m'a dit au téléphone, il a bien réagi. Elle n'aurait sûrement pas tenu le coup. Elle présentait tous les signes cliniques d'une pré-éclampsie. Quand je suis arrivé et que j'ai vu les résultats biologiques, il s'agissait même d'un épisode sévère. Je l'avais conseillé sur les premiers médicaments à mettre en place. Un autre hôpital aurait donné le même traitement.

Mac : Ils ont fait l'accouchement. Pensez-vous que cela était nécessaire ?

Doc : Evidemment ! Normalement, lors d'un accouchement, on surveille le bébé par le rythme cardiaque fœtal. Or ils ne possédaient pas d'appareil permettant cet enregistrement. Ils pouvaient l'évaluer à l'échographie mais pas en permanence. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas savoir comment allait cette petite. Par ailleurs, le travail était bien engagé et l'accouchement était un moyen de calmer la situation à moyen terme. D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'est très bien passé.

Mac : Comment expliquez-vous le décès de Mme Simons ?

Doc : Elle a présenté une hémorragie de la délivrance. Le Dr Mallone a fait une révision utérine, donné des ocytociques puis de la Sulprostone ce qui a été partiellement efficace. A l'examen, il a retrouvé des plaies vaginales qu'il a voulu suturer. Mais a ce moment là, elle a fait une crise convulsive qui était en fait une éclampsie. Ces deux éléments étant imbriqués, il était très difficile de la traiter efficacement : la crise empêchait la suture, donc le saignement continuait. On la remplissait et on traitait l'hypertension mais malgré tout cela nous n'avons pas réussi à la sauver.

Mac : Merci, le témoin est à vous.

Avocat : Avez-vous été joignable tout le temps de votre trajet ?

Harm : Objection ! Le témoin serait-il accusé de quelque chose ?

Juge : Accepté.

Avocat : A quel moment êtes-vous arrivé ?

Doc : Environ une minute après le début de la crise d'éclampsie.

Avocat : Les traitements spécifiques étaient-ils en cours ou en avez-vous donné les instructions ?

Doc : Un traitement de la crise venait juste d'être débuté, je n'ai fait que l'ajuster.

Avocat : Pensez-vous que le Capitaine Mallone est compétent en obstétrique ?

Doc : Il ne connaît pas les subtilités de cette spécialité mais il a effectué des stages. D'autre part, avec mes conseils et ses connaissances, tout devait bien se passer. Nous avons joué de malchance.

Avocat : Je ne pense pas que la chance entre en ligne de compte. Merci.

La matinée continue avec les interrogatoires de l'anesthésiste et des deux infirmières. Puis, après la pause du déjeuner, le procès reprend mais tout le monde remarque rapidement que quelque chose a dû se passer pendant la suspension car M. Simons est très tendu et agité. L'interrogatoire du Sergent Webster commence alors.

Harm : Vous étiez bien de garde à l'entrée de l'hôpital ce soir là ?

Webster : Oui, tout à fait.

Harm : Depuis combien de temps aviez-vous pris votre service ?

Webster : Depuis deux heures environ.

Harm : Que s'est-il passé exactement avec M. Simons.

Webster : Il s'est présenté vers 20h15. Il me demandait de le laisser entrer parce que sa femme était malade. Je lui ai expliqué que c'était un hôpital militaire et que nous ne nous occupions pas des urgences. Il a insisté. A ce moment là le Capitaine Mallone est arrivé. Il a examiné Mme Simons et a décidé de la prendre en charge.

Harm : Quel était le comportement de M. Simons ?

Avocat : Objection ! Cela n'a rien à voir.

Juge : Rejeté.

Webster : Il était très agité, plutôt … agressif. Je pense qu'il était inquiet pour sa femme.

M . Simons : Bien sûr que j'étais inquiet !

Juge : Monsieur, veuillez ne pas interrompre.

Harm : Et monsieur Mallone a-t-il prévenu qu'il n'était pas qualifié pour s'occuper de sa femme ?

Webster : En fait, il lui a juste dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'obstétricien dans l'hôpital.

M. Simons, se levant : Exact ! Il m'a menti !

Juge : Monsieur, s'il vous plait, asseyez-vous et taisez-vous !

M.Simons : De quel droit me parlez-vous comme ça !

Il se dégage de sa chaise et sort de la pièce.

Juge : La séance est suspendue. On reprend dans une demi-heure.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans le tribunal se lèvent et sortent. Mac laisse les deux hommes s'entretenir. Elle sort du bâtiment et tombe sur M. Simons, assis sur un banc la tête entre les mains

Mac : Je crois que vous êtes juste très en colère.

L'homme regarde cette femme qui appartient à la défense.

Mac : Je crois que vous vous demandez ce que vous faites là et que vous vous dites que vous feriez mieux d'être auprès de votre fille. Au fait, comment va-t-elle ?

M. Simons, calmement : Pourquoi me parlez-vous ?

Mac : Parce que je pense que vous avez besoin de compagnie. Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? Qu'est-ce que votre fille vous dira dans quelques années quand elle saura que vous avez attaqué l'homme grâce à qui elle est vivante et en bonne santé ?

M. Simons : Qu'est-ce qu'elle me dira quand elle saura que sa mère aurait pu être encore là si elle avait été bien soignée ? Par ailleurs, vous risquez gros à me parler, non ?

Mac : Je cherche juste…Comment dire ? Je pense que votre démarche n'est pas la bonne…Restez calme. Vous savez pertinemment ce qui serait arrivé à votre femme si vous aviez continué votre chemin pour trouver un hôpital avec le bon personnel : votre femme aurait très probablement convulsé avant votre arrivée et avant son accouchement. Votre fille ne serait pas en aussi bonne santé. Le docteur Deltant vous l'a expliqué, il me l'a dit.

M. Simons : Je…je n'aurais jamais du m'arrêter, j'ai perdu énormément de temps. 

Mac : Vous savez que c'est faux. Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous sentir coupable.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Mac reprend.

Mac : Qui vous a parlé de la possibilité d'attaquer l'armée pour ce qui vous arrivait ?

M. Simons : Mes…mes beaux-parents. Ils ont perdu leurs deux fils pendant la guerre du Golfe. Je crois, qu'ils n'apprécient pas vraiment l'armée alors quand ils ont perdu leur fille dans un hôpital militaire, …

Mac : Vous croyez vraiment que cette histoire est justifiée ? Pensez-vous que ça vous soulagera, que vous serez moins triste ?

Après un instant de réflexion, il répond.

M. Simons : Je ne désire qu'une chose, c'est passer du temps avec Sarah, ma fille. Je crois que je me suis un peu fait manipuler par mes beaux-parents. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

_Appartement des Roberts, 3 jours plus tard, 01h16 GMT_

Harriet, Bud, l'Amiral Chegwidden, Sturgis, Harm et Mac sont dans le salon en train de discuter tranquillement autour d'un verre.

Chegwidden : Je ne suis pas sûr que la démarche que vous avez eue pendant cette affaire soit très correcte.

Mac : Peut-être, mais elle a permis d'éviter de nombreuses souffrances.

Harm : Quand le procès a repris et que M. Simons a demandé la parole, je me suis demandé ce qui s'était passé. Quand je l'ai entendu demander des excuses au juge pour sa conduite quelques minutes plus tôt, je n'en suis pas revenu, encore moins quand il a dit qu'il voulait retirer sa plainte !

Harriet : Comment avez-vous fait pour le convaincre, Madame ?

Mac : Oh, on a juste discuté. Il s'était énervé parce qu'il s'était disputé avec ses beaux-parents au sujet de la légitimité de cette action.

Harriet : En tout cas, bravo. Je vais aller chercher les petits fours.

Mac : Ne bougez pas, j'y vais.

Mac est devant le four quand Harm arrive derrière elle, sans qu'elle ne l'entende.

Harm : Vous m'avez étonné sur cette affaire. Encore ?

Mac : Est-ce un compliment, Matelot ?

Harm : Je me disais que j'avais encore plein de choses à apprendre sur vous.

Tout en lui parlant, il se rapproche d'elle dangereusement.

Mac : Exact.

Harm : J'aimerais assez les découvrir.

Et il l'embrasse doucement.

Harm : Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, je vous jure, je ne fuirai plus, c'est promis.

Elle l'embrasse en retour.

Mac : Comprends bien que je ne me plains pas mais qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

Harm : La façon dont tu as parlé au juge pour expliquer le comportement de M. Simons, le fait que je t'aime et une petite conversation que j'ai eue la semaine dernière avec Serguei et Sturgis.

Elle se bloque soudainement puis s'écarte rapidement de lui. Elle se dirige vers le salon, le plateau de petits fours dans les mains. Avant de quitter la cuisine à son tour, il s'interroge.

Harm : Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?

Dans la pièce principale, les conversations continuaient. Mac pose le plateau sur la table basse puis s'assied sur le canapé, à coté d'Harriet.

Bud, après un moment : Madame, ça va ? Madame ? Colonel ?

Mac : Oui ?

Bud : Vous semblez ailleurs, que se passe-t-il ?

Mac : Rien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Bud : Vous verriez votre tête, vous seriez aussi inquiète.

Chegwidden : Il a raison, que vous arrive-t-il colonel ?

Mac : Oh, ça suffit ! Demandez donc au Capitaine, dit-elle en désignant Harm. Quant à vous, dit-elle en s'adressant à Sturgis, je pensais que vous connaissiez le sens du mot secret !

Sturgis : Je connais parfaitement son sens, Madame.

Mac : Et bien, on ne dirait pas.

Bud : Je vais aller voir le petit AJ.

Chegwidden : Je viens avec vous, lieutenant.

Harriet : La cuisine m'appelle.

Les trois autres ne prêtent même pas attention à ces dernières interventions. Harm se doute bien que ce qui est en train de se passer avait à voir avec lui, mais il ne comprend pas dans quelle mesure. Il compte donc bien rester là à moins qu'on ne le prie de disparaître

Sturgis : Je vous assure que je n'ai mentionné à personne ce dont vous m'avez fait part.

Mac : Menteur ! Harm vient de me dire qu'il avait eu une conversation avec vous et son frère la semaine dernière.

Sturgis : C'est exact, mais je ne me serais pas permis de dire ce que vous m'aviez confié.

Mac : Pourquoi ne se serait-il décidé que maintenant à m'embrasser sil ne savait pas avec certitude que je l'aimais ?

Sturgis, se tournant vers Harm avec un petit sourire : Tu t'es enfin décidé !

Harm, sans tenir compte de la dernière remarque de Sturgis, se rapprocha de Mac en la regardant avec intensité.

Harm : C'est vrai que vous m'aimez ?

Mac : Comme si vous ne le saviez pas.

Harm : Vous ne me l'aviez jamais dit, je ne pouvais pas en être sûr.

Mac : Mais votre ami s'en est chargé ! 

Harm : Jamais ! Il m'a juste fait comprendre que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans vous !

Mac, levant ses yeux vers lui : Vous voulez dire qu'il ne vous a jamais dit que je vous aimais ?

Harm et Sturgis, en même temps : Jamais !

Harm : Moi aussi je t'aime Sarah.

Il l'embrasse tendrement.

Chegwidden : Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Tout ce que je vous demande c'est de continuer avec de l'aussi bon travail.

Bud et Harriet revenus eux aussi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, souriants, contemplent Harm et Mac rouges de plaisir et de honte de s'être ainsi donnés en spectacle à leurs amis. Mac se tourne vers Sturgis.

Mac : Désolée d'avoir douté de vous.

Sturgis : Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est déjà oublié.

Harriet : Et bien puisque nous sommes dans les bonnes nouvelles, Bud et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer. Je suis à nouveau enceinte.

Mac se précipite dans les bras de son amie pour la féliciter tandis que Harm serre la main du lieutenant.

Le reste de la soirée est placé sous le signe de la bonne humeur.

* * *


End file.
